callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACOG Scope
The ACOG Scope is an attachment available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has a higher magnification than the other optics (except the sniper rifle's standard scope), making hitting targets at longer ranges easier, but increases the sway of the weapon, and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, also increases visible recoil. It is analogous to Call of Duty: World at War''s Telescopic Sight. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope can be used on any Assault Rifle (excluding the MP44), Light Machine Gun, Sniper rifle, or Submachine Gun after the player has unlocked all Marksman Challenges for it (150 Kills). It can also be used on a Sniper Rifle instead of its standard telescopic sight after 100 kills. When equipped, it replaces the weapon's iron sights or sniper scope and provides a moderate zoom. Effective bullet range is not actually affected by this attachment, despite the bar in the class creation screen. The reticule is a red chevron ( ^ ). Advantages *The ACOG Scope makes tracking moving targets (at long distances) much easier, since the target is magnified and while the gun is moving there is slightly less sway. *Increased zoom means better visibility when shooting over long distances. *The M40A3 base damage is raised to 75 with an ACOG Scope. *It converts sniper rifles into regular rifles, making them a powerful semi-automatic or bolt-action substitutes. *The G36C has little to no idle sway with ACOG Scope. *Some weapons (M14, M21, Dragunov, R700, Barrett .50cal and MP5) have reduced recoil. *Zooming is faster with an ACOG Scope than a regular sniper scope. *All HUD is visible when zoomed in with an ACOG Scope. This is not true with sniper scopes. Disadvantages *It has higher sway than iron sights or the Red Dot Sight, making pinpoint shooting difficult. *It does not allow sniper rifles to be steadied. *When prone, snipers cannot scope in while moving, which is possible with standard sniper scopes. *The translucent surroundings of the scope block the player's peripheral vision. *The zoom on a sniper rifle is lowered considerably. *The ACOG Scope is not recommended for close quarters combat, as its higher level of zoom is awkward to use at close range. The ACOG Scope also zooms in (aims down sight) a little bit slower than all the other rifle sights in the game, which wastes needed time. *Most weapons (AK-47, M4A1, M16A4, G36C, G3, P90, Skorpion, AK-74u, Mini-Uzi, M249, RPD, and M60E4) will suffer a slight increase in recoil. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACOG Scope attachment in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is unlocked by completing the Marksman IV challenge (150 kills) for all primary weapons (except for Sniper Rifles; completing the Marksman II challenge of 25 kills with a sniper rifle unlocks the ACOG Scope). Many players consider the Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope to be greatly improved over its Call of Duty 4 counterpart and can be used on many weapons effectively. Achieving 20 kills with the ACOG scope for any primary weapon unlocks the Thermal Scope. Visually, the ACOG scope in'' Modern Warfare 2'' provides much more peripheral vision than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4. For almost all guns, the ACOG scope takes on the appearance of a crosshair lined in certain places with glowing orange. The L86 LSW is the only exception to this, and has a SUSAT scope instead, which forgoes the crosshairs and instead has a single arrow pointing upwards, providing clearer vision but making it harder to hit an enemy that goes prone. The ACOG Scope causes a considerable increase in recoil, making it fairly difficult to use on guns that do not have very low recoil to begin with. This can be difficult when using weapons with high recoil, as horizontal recoil makes it almost impossible to fire a weapon fully automatically. By using Stopping Power or playing in Hardcore, this should be less of an issue. The standard ACOG Scope's appearance has changed slightly from [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4's]] version. The old chevron reticule is replaced with a crosshair with mil dots. A red dot in the middle of the cross shows the point of impact. The ACOG Scope is very useful when an enemy triggers an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line crosshairs remain. Some players actually prefer the ACOG Scope without red light markers because it is more precise and easier to make pinpoint headshots without the red dot in the way. The ACOG Scope in MW2 also differs from the previous game in that there is a further eye relief, improving peripheral vision. However, players still usually opt for the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight instead, or only use it until they unlock the Thermal Scope. Using the ACOG Scope on any weapon adds a slight delay when zooming, in comparison to Red Dot Sight, Holographic sight, or iron sight. It is normally only seen on classes built for Long Range, or Sniper Rifles for Quick Scope abilities. Advantages *Provides more eye relief. *Greater zoom than that of its counterparts. *On sniper rifles, the ACOG Scope can make the rifle more useful at closer ranges, especially semi-automatic, low-recoil rifles such as the M21 EBR and WA2000. *Even though the red reticule is affected during an EMP, the black crosshairs will still remain, giving a better sight than the original iron sights in combat. *If the ACOG is used in third person, ADS will zoom in farther. Disadvantages *Increases recoil on most weapons considerably, both vertically and horizontally. *Increases time taken to zoom. *Makes extra visuals possibly confusing in the heat of battle. *Large zoom makes CQC difficult. *Weapons with idle sway cannot be steadied, this becomes a bigger problem with guns like the Intervention. *The larger bulkier frames block players peripheral vision considerably, although this isn't as big a problem on the SUSAT. *If used on a sniper rifle in third person, there will be no scope, but instead the hipfire crosshairs will join together to form an accurate "+". Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Sight returns in ''Call of Duty Black Ops and is available to the player for 750 CoD Points. The ACOG Sight is available on the same types of weapons it has been in previous installments, with the addition of the Python. Gallery Image:acog_4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted onto an M4A1 Carbine. Image:acogiron_4.png|Looking down the ACOG Scope in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:ACOG.jpg|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope mounted onto an M4A1 Image:Acogmw2.jpg|Looking down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|Commando with an ACOG Scope equipped Trivia *The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope has an unusable BUIS (Back up Iron Sight) on its left side. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the ACOG Scope does not have the internal range detail. *When applied to the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1. *When used on the L86 LSW, it appears as a SUSAT scope opposed to the ACOG. The LSW is the only weapon in the series to use the SUSAT. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments